Hard and Hungry
by Anna Lane
Summary: WillxHan. Hannibal loses it because Will smells so delicious all the time. This is an M&M. Which has multiple meanings. And that is my warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Be warned, here be smut (kinda. Well, yeah.) This was totally inspired by a pic I found somewhere where Hannibal smells Will. I don't know if this is from an episode that hasn't aired yet or maybe I missed it or it could just be a random fan meme, but it was so awesome that I just couldn't resist writing this fic **

Will turned and Hannibal allowed his face to express just a microexpression of his displeasure. The young professor always smelled so good, so fresh and clean…Hannibal felt himself lean closer despite his better judgment. He let himself breathe in the scent of the man before him. _Ah, there it is…the scent of Will. _Human flesh had never before been so tempting.

Will looked back with a quizzical look on his face. "Did you just smell me?" He sounded bemused.

And then the doctor, who had previously been careful and cunning up to this very point, did something he never had before. The meticulous and calculating man lost control. "You always smell so maddening, Will. I want to consume you."

His face gave nothing away, but Will heard his words ringing in his head. He took in the doctor's close proximity and the severe desire in Lecter's voice. And Will Graham did something _he_ rarely did. He misread the situation.

Hannibal was just deciding how to incapacitate Will best—should he slam his friend's head on the table, choke him, stab him with a letter opener?—when lips pressed against his own and all current thoughts fled his mind.

The doctor's lips were still as Will probed him. One hand found his hair and tugged on the fine, short strands. Hannibal tried to assess the situation rationally and ignore the hand in his hair and the lips on his. He'd never had to handle this particular scenario before, although ideally the best time to attack _was_ when the victim didn't expect it.

But then Hannibal did the second thing he never would have thought he'd do. His lips opened and he captured the man's lips with his. He could say he was just buying time, gaining Will's trust, but no, all he wanted was to taste the damaged and _special _agent. In any way. In every way. He was hard and hungry for Will Graham.

At the moment it seemed most prudent to satisfy at least _some_ of his desires. He grabbed Will's shoulder's and pushed him to lean against the desk so his face was at a lower angle. Perfect for attack. Lecter framed Will's face as his lips and tongue diligently sought out the other man's. So tender. The perfect bit of flesh, really. Hannibal wondered if they _tasted_ as good as they _tasted._

Hannibal left Will's mouth to nuzzle his neck. It had a slight prickle, which Dr. Lecter found he liked.

"You know, it's probably because I shower a lot. I have to. The nightmares get me sweaty." Will seemed to be babbling.

"That's not the only thing that will make you sweat." Hannibal promised darkly.

"I have dreams about you, too, doctor. Ones that I find maddening. They're my favorite because as frustrating as they are, they're not so bad as the others." Will continued breathlessly, as if he hadn't heard Hannibal.

The doctor pulled back slightly. "Stop talking." His face was unreadable except for a faint hint of what might have been amusement. He pressed flush against Will.

Hannibal slowly unbuttoned Will's shirt. It was a good thing the man had worn a dress shirt today. Hannibal found the slow tease quite enticing, button after button revealing just a bit more of Will's flesh. Finally, the thin, white shirt was out of the way and Hannibal could enjoy an unobstructed view of Will's stomach.

He was surprised at how toned Will was, but then he found himself being continually surprised by Will today. He nuzzled his way down Will's neck. Pale lips kissed down Will's tanned stomach. All the while, Hannibal surveyed Will's chest with his fingers. He etched every contour of his midsection and found himself well pleased. He was firm—lean, for sure—but that could be fine if the person handling it was skilled.

Hannibal felt Will's stomach tremble and felt an answering tremor in his own. His mouth only moved further down until it reached the beginning of Will's jeans. Jeans and a dress shirt. That made Hannibal smile.

"You were right, you know." Will's voice seemed shaky.

"I usually am." Replied the doctor calmly, now on his knees.

"I do find you interesting." Will admitted with a catch to his voice.

Instead of responding, Lecter ran his tongue along the skin atop the waistband of the jeans. He looked up to see Will look unsure, but could tell from his eyes that he wouldn't stop this. Will wanted it too badly. The boy wore longing on his face better than any Hannibal had ever seen.

Hannibal's hands slid down Will's chest to the button on his jeans. His long, deft fingers made quick work of Will's pants and he was bared before Hannibal before he could even gasp.

"No underwear, Mr. Graham?" Hannibal gave a mock tsk as he grasped Will's length. Will swallowed and his head rolled back. "I'd prefer you to look at me, Will. It's the least you can do." The doctor said in his smooth, quick voice.

Compelled by the accent and the feel of large hands covering him, Will looked. His face was still stoic with only a hint of dark amusement, even now. Will found himself powerless to look away.

Lecter regarded Will for a moment before proceeding. He hadn't done this before, but he'd felt it. He knew licking the tip, just there, would feel good. He was pleased to hear that, from his strangled grunt, Will agreed with him.

Hannibal took the tip of Will into his mouth and his eyes rolled just a little with pleasure. He'd never tasted a man in this way before, but he found he liked it. Not only the flavor of Will, but the texture and smell as well. He allowed Will to sink further into his mouth so he could consume just a little bit more.

Will watched Hannibal and almost came right from the look of pure satisfaction that crossed the doctor's face. Will groaned as he disappeared further into Hannibal's mouth. His hand moved to the back of the doctor's neck, desperate to hold him there as the other hand kept him propped upright on the desk.

Hannibal knew then that he'd like the way Will tasted. He'd have to savor every inch of him. He pushed himself forward so far that the head of Will's cock hit the back of his throat. Lecter was so surprised he swallowed and moaned around him. It _almost_ satisfied his hunger. He needed more.

Will was breathing harshly. "Deeper." He demanded as his hand tightened and he started to push forward.

Lecter looked up at him with incalculable eyes. He was enjoying himself so much that the command only served to charm him. He pushed his head forward into Will's thrusts, going deeper each time. He remembered to suck and play his tongue on the shaft as he tasted.

Finally, Will shouted and pressed deep into Hannibal's mouth. He didn't let Lecter go as he released into Hannibal's warm, wet throat. He held on tight until he felt the doctor's throat constrict around him. He let go, panting.

Hannibal got up and dabbed at the corner of his mouth delicately. He would have preferred to take more time in swallowing Will, almost as one would test a fine wine, but what he did taste, he liked. He stood. "It's getting late, Mr. Graham. I believe I have a patient coming in."

Will struggled with the button on his pants. His hair was a mess and he looked disheveled. He wondered how the doctor could look so composed. "Don't you—" he nodded to the noticeable bulge in Hannibal's pants.

Hannibal closed the space between them. Their bodies were almost completely pressed together and their noses nearly touched. "That small taste has satisfied me." He said quietly. His hands skillfully dealt with the button on Will's jeans. "_For now._" He zipped up Will's fly.

**A/N: Please feel free to tell me if it sucked. _Good _way or _bad_. *Winkwink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, ok now it's a two-shot! All of the reviews (and, who am I kidding, the amazing sexiness that is Hugh and Mads) have inspired a Ch. 2. I like the premise of it, but I worry that it's not sexy. Well, you know, not as sexy as Hannibal and Will deserve. If you've seen the scene where Hannibal advances upon Will and Will kind of backs up, that's my inspiration.  
**

* * *

"I don't know how well she's handling all of this." Will said as he paced. It was not the first time they'd discussed Abigail Hobbs. In fact, she was one of the few things they ever talked about. Neither mentioned any events that may have transpired that were either less than professional or overly friendly. It did not seem to bother Dr. Lecter. "And I don't want you to be dragged down if this comes out." He ran a hand through his messy hair.

Hannibal set the day's mail down to give Will his full attention. He needed to watch his friend carefully lest he become a liability. "Oh, Will," Hannibal said wryly, "always so concerned with others. You should worry more about yourself."

Will glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "It's not exactly like I can help it." Although in the case of the good doctor he didn't precisely mind. Will missed the look Hannibal gave to his stainless steel letter opener.

The doctor took a deep breath and stood. "It is a path we will face if we come across it. For the meantime, there are murderers to catch and Jack to appease."

Will came to stand opposite him across the desk. "Does he want to talk to me again?" Will asked the doctor.

"Jack trusts my expertise, but wishes to see for himself how you are doing." At Will's small, exasperated intake of breath, Hannibal smiled. "He considers you a friend. As do I."

"Somehow he comes across as less than friendly." Will said sardonically as he paced and stopped to lean against the ladder that led to the second floor of Hannibal's bookshelves. He missed the way that Hannibal had circled to stand in front of him until the doctor was just before him. "As do you." Will said apprehensively.

Hannibal gave his approximation of an innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Agent Graham?" He took a step forward and Will took one back. He was soon flush against the ladder, its slant ensuring that his head was father from Hannibal than his feet.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." The younger man said nervously.

Hannibal made unblinking eye contact with Will. "Perhaps what you need is to relieve some of the stress and tension that inherently comes with a career such as yours."

"I hardly think now is the time," Will said while his hand reached for his glasses to clean them.

"If not now, then when?" Hannibal asked.

Will seemed fascinated with the lenses in his hand.

Hannibal took them from Will's fingers and threw the pair on the desk. "We still have not talked about our predicament, Will."

Will gulped as somehow Lecter got closer to him. "What is there to talk about?" He said defensively.

"I'd simply like to know where we stand." Dr. Lecter said as he held out his arms in an appeasing gesture.

"I'm not gay," he blurted, much to Hannibal's amusement. He even allowed Will a small smile to show him this, but the agent missed it, having chosen that moment to use his hand to rub his glasses-free eyes. "At least, I don't think I am." He sighed. "Truth is, I'm not sure of much anymore." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and Hannibal didn't need to be a psychiatrist to see that he was distressed.

"All the more reason for a distraction, Will." Hannibal leaned in so that their hips were touching. He moved a little.

Will groaned. He was already half hard and he didn't need the embarrassment of Hannibal feeling him grow harder.

"Are you speaking as my psychiatrist?" Will knew this was in no way professional.

"Of course." Hannibal answered quickly. "It is my professional opinion and also the opinion of a friend."

"Well, if it's doctor's orders." Will acquiesced.

Hannibal pressed closer to the agent until their chests touched as well. He really did talk too much. Hannibal allowed himself to nuzzle Will's prickly cheek.

"I'm not sure who I am," he gasped. One hand moved to grasp Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal let his face dip forward until their noses were almost touching. "You are Will Graham. It is four in the afternoon and you are in my office."

Will looked up. "Am I?" He asked pitifully.

The taller man forced himself closer until Will's legs shifted apart a little and he could suddenly feel the doctor's own hard cock rubbing his own. It was difficult for Will not to create more friction, more pleasure.

"Why do you doubt me?" He whispered in that maddening accent.

"I'm just not sure of anything right now. Especially myself." He glanced at Hannibal's mouth before looking away.

"I seem to recall _you_ kissing _me_, Will." Hannibal reminded.

"And I want to again," Will admitted.

At that, Hannibal kissed Will and held him in place against the ladder. Will submitted as if it were second nature. The hand that wasn't in Will's hair went to Hannibal's pocket. He fingered the letter opener before releasing it and moving his hand to Will's lower back. He pulled away to smile at Will. "I am sure enough for the both of us."

Will closed the difference between their mouths once again. He surrendered in a way that also demanded more. Hannibal was big and strong and it felt good to be held. To be reassured that he was there and he existed.

Hannibal was enjoying the way Will kissed him as if he wanted to suck all the oxygen from his lungs, and the erotic violence of that thought caused him to push into Will harder.

At the moan of encouragement from the pinned man, Hannibal pushed his hand against the bulge in Will's jeans. He wasn't gentle.

Will pulled at Hannibal's straight, dirty blonde hair as he arched into him. He'd started to thrust his hips helplessly against Hannibal and his breaths were coming out in pants.

Hannibal's hand slid from Will's groin and over his stomach to wrap his fingers around his neck. He held Will in place as he shoved his tongue deep inside Will's mouth.

Will pushed forward even harder into Hannibal. His constricting hand, his harsh tongue, and his powerful body. Will restlessly slid his hands down Hannibal's back and clearly felt his strong muscles even through the shirt he still wore. His hands drifted to Hannibal's ass and he couldn't resist palming him. Hannibal faltered and his eyes shot open in surprise. But then he only continued to rub himself in longer and more sinuous strokes against Will.

The doctor had a rhythm going now and Will felt himself get closer with each press of Hannibal's demanding cock. He felt powerless against his reaction and worried what Hannibal would think of him if he came dry humping like a green youth. He yelled around Hannibal's thick tongue as he tried to desperately to hold it off.

Hannibal grabbed Will by his tweed jacket and moved him away from the ladder. He pushed Will onto his desk and opened Will's legs. He pressed forward and rutted into him as if he were fevered. Will was laying there with his mouth still open in shock when Hannibal descended upon him in a forceful lip lock.

Will's lips were as maddening as ever. Hannibal lusted after them with longing when Will was only talking, but when they actually kissed he could never be satiated. He wanted to consume them, to have them ever in his mouth. That way he could suck them and bite them and taste their blood forever.

He pulled up and towered over the other man. "You must come for me." Hannibal informed Will. His hand slipped to rub Will's shaft through his pants and lowered to fondle Will's balls.

Will couldn't hold off any longer. He bucked defenselessly into the doctor as he felt himself release tight shots of pleasure.

Hannibal held him immobile against the desk so he could grind into Will as the boy came. The ridge of his jeans was doing maddening things to his Hannibal's cock. He moved to loom over Will on the desk. He felt a rush of power seeing the man move helplessly against him and the sound of Will coming ensured he lost himself in pleasure, as well.

His lasts thrusts slowed as he pushed into Will and he ended up with his elbows on either side of Will's face, breathing heavily. Will's hands moved to encircle Hannibal above him. He was still recovering from his own release.

Hannibal eventually moved and allowed Will to get up.

Will half-sat on the desk, facing away from Hannibal while he caught his breath. He felt overly sensitive from the continuous grind of the rough fabric. He didn't say anything for a while.

There was a wet patch on his blue jeans. He glanced back at Hannibal's spotless ones. "Did you—" Will gestured vaguely.

Hannibal smiled at him. "Some of us actually wear underwear, Will." He teased as he began to straighten the papers and pens on his desk.

"I just-I mean-if you needed…" Will glanced away.

Hannibal put his large hands on Will's shoulders. "Rest assured, Will, I enjoyed myself. Would you like to see the proof?" He smiled devilishly.

Will blushed and couldn't deny his smile. "That won't be necessary, doctor."

"I'd like to do this again, Will." Hannibal said nonchalantly as he shifted some papers. "Perhaps we could set up a regular appointment?"

"I'd think that's only wise," Will agreed. "After all, I'm pretty messed up."

Hannibal moved a letter opener to a pencil holder on the middle of his desk. "Aren't we all, Will?"

* * *

**Deleted Blurb: **

Hannibal's hand was strong at the base of Will's neck. His fingers tightened and Will felt the pull of hair at his nape. He held Will against his own neck while he held him secure. Will licked Hannibal's neck and let his face be buried deep in its crook. He breathed deep and the clean scent of Hannibal—definitely not a cologne with a ship on the bottle—made him growl with pleasure.


End file.
